New Beginnings
by YukimuraAkechi
Summary: Inuyasha, Kagome and everyone else finally defeat Naraku. But, after a while, a new problem arises. Kagome is kidnapped! I don't own Inuyasha. I forgot to put the discalimer in the story
1. Chapter 1

New Beginnings

Inuyasha, Kagome, and everyone else finally got back from slaying their most hated demon, Naraku. Or so they think he's dead. Kagura and Kanna leave the castle, finally breaking free of Naraku instead of always being under his control.

" I can't believe it's over." Kagome sighed, stretching her arms as they were walking down the trail. Inuyasha looked over at her, and frowned.

" We still have to get the rest of the jewel shards." Kagome just looked at him, and closed her eyes.

" Sit boy!" She commanded. Inuyahsa's necklace slammed him into the ground, hard as usual. " You didn't have to do that!" Inuyasha shouted. Miroku laughed, and helped him up. " She didn't mean it was completely over. All Kagome meant was that Naraku's finally out of our way."

Kagome looked away for a minute, sensing something close by." There's... a Shard of the Shikon jewel nearby.Wait... 4 of them! They're approaching fast" Inuyasha looked in the direction of a heavy sound, seeing a small twister.

" Hey Kagome!" A voice yelled out. Inuyasha knew who it was instantly just by the sound of the voice." Kouga, what are you doing here you mangy wolf?"

Kouga looked over at Inuyasha and smiled." You're pretty pathetic if that's all you can come up with mutt."

Inuyasha started to shout out, " Oh yeah!" Kouga shouted back to him, " Yeah!"

Both started a huge argument, but were both interrupted by Kagome." Stop it! Both of you!" Kouga stopped, and said." Allright, if my women says so." Inuyasha got furious at this, and yelled out." Your women? Since when is she your women?" Kouga growled, and started another argument.

" Since you always fail to protect her mutt!" Kagome shook her head, and sensed 2 more Jewel Shards.A strange, but very strong wire shot out

from where she sensed them, and grabbed her. It had a hook on the end, and whoever was controlling it, started to pull her in. Kouga and Inuyasha both shouted out the same thing." Kagome! I'll save you!" They started another argument, and Sango stepped out from beside Miroku.

" Step aside." She shouted. Sango threw Hirikos at the wire. A very small knife shot out of the bushes, and knocked the weapon into a tree.

Kagome was finally fully reeled in, and the captor ran with her on his back to a place in the mountains. Once they got there, he un-hooked the wire and took out the cloth that was preventing her from speaking.

" I'm very sorry I had to do that Miss" He appologized. Kagome looked at him, and asked him. " What do you want?"

He looked over at Kagome, and replied." I need your help. My Childhood friend Sakura was kidnapped. I can't get to her because she's in a place where only women can enter." Kagome nodded, and asked him again." What's your name?" He looked up, and smiled." My name? It's Rion." Kagome nodded, and said." I'll help." rion smiled again, and replied." Thanks."


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2:The Fortress

Rion stood up, picking up his weapons." Actually, I need you to open the door for me. You can bring your friends with you if you want. Except for the wolf." Kagome nodded, and asked him another question." Where is the place she's being held captive?" Rion looked over to her, strapping his huge sword to the middle of his back." In the Fortress of the Forgotten Village." Kagome smiled, and said to him." Let's go get my friends."

Rion kneeled for a minute, telling her to climb on his back. Kagome did, and Rion ran through the doors, towards Inuyasha. Shippo looked away, and saw a cloud of dust coming down the mountains." What's that?" He asked curiously.

Inuyasha looked at that direction and before he knew it, Rion and Kagome were right in front of him.

He saw that Rion had three swords strapped to his back. The huge one in the middle, which was the holy sword Alexander. The two other one's were long swords, each beautifully decorated. One was called Shiva, the Ice sword. The other one was Ifrit, the Fire sword. Then, Inuyasha saw the same wire with the hook used to get Kagome.

"You! You're the one who kidnapped her!" Inuyasha growled, and pulled out the Tetsusaiga. Kagome shook her head, and closed her eyes." Sit Inuyasha." She commanded. Inuyasha was on the ground, his right eye twitching."Why did you have to do that?" Inuyasha whimpered.

Kagome looked down at him, and shouted." Because he took me so he could get my help!" Miroku walked up to Kagome and said." He could've asked us for his help." Rion let go of Kagome, and replied to Miroku." I needed to talk to her. I know Inuyasha wouldn't let me without getting jealous. I've been watching your battles for quite some time. Then I decided Kagome should be the one to open the door to the Fortress of The Forgotten Village. Sango looked shocked at the mention of it, and studdered." D..Did you just say The Fortress of The Forgotten Village?" Rion turned around, and replied." Yeah. My Childhood friend Sakura Minamoto was captured by a strong demon there. I haven't been able to get in." Sango looked down at Kilala, and said." Let's go." Kilala's size grew massively, and Sango, Kagome, Miroku and Shippo climbed up. Then Inuyasha jumped on, and looked down at Rion." Aren't you coming?"

Rion shook his head, and yelled out." I'll meet you there. I prefer to run." At that, Rion was off, running faster than Kilala could . Kilala followed him, still trying to keep up. Miroku was behind Sango, and he reached down.

Sango grew angry, as Miroku was groping her butt. She slapped him quickly, and turned back to see the Fortress, Rion waiting for them at the entrance. Something walked out of the shadows near the castle, and reached for Rion.

" There you are." Rion said with a grin. He quickly turned around to see two guards, which were pretty Huge, as they were demons.

Kilala landed, and everyone stepped off. Inuyasha saw the guards, and pulled at Tesusaiga." I got them." Rion shook his head, and shouted out.

" I already got them Inuyasha." Rion pulled out Shiva and Ifrit, ready to fight. Both guards attacked at the same time, charging at him. Rion jumped out of the way, the Guards running into eachother." Yep. These one's are idiots."Rion laughed, and stood up on top of a statue.

He jumped off, crossing his swords, and making a X mark, with his weapons. One half was red, and the other half was blue.

" Elemental Cross!" Rion yelled. It hit one dead on, killing it." Now this one." Rion smiled. He put away the two swords,and pulled out the hook, and pulled it off and tied it to Alexander." Time to kick your ass." He laughed. He ran towards it, holding Alexander up. Rion knocked it down, adn threw Alexander into the air." Chains of Heaven!" Rion yelled out. The sword dissapeared, but several chains with points on the ends flew down from the sky, repeatedly piercing the demonsthick cking. Then Alexander came down as a chain, and went through it's stomach. It layed there, apparently dead. Kagome, and everyone else stared in awe as he picked up Alexander, and put it on his shoulder." Come on . Open the door." Rion laughed. Kagome was still shocked, and went up to the door, and from her presence, it opened.

Inuyasha looked around at the huge hall in front of them, with giant doors at the end of the hall." That's where she is." They kept on walking , and they finally reached the doors. A demon stood in front of them, and grabbed Rion by the head.

" Is this your sweetheart Sakura?" He laughed. Rion was paralyzed, and said." Let.. me... go.. " Sakura saw Rion, and her eyes opened up wide." Rion! Don't hurt Rion, Sai!"She yelled. Sai laughed, and pulled out his own sword. He stabbed Rion right through the chest, and threw him against the wall. Blood covered his white shirt, and his life slowly faded away. Inuyasha looked at him, and growled." You bastard... All he wanted to do was save her, and you kill him in front of Sakura?" He pulled out the Tesusaga, and forced Sai back, and yelled out." WindScar!" Inuyasha used the WindScar, and the energy went directly towards him, and hit Sai dead on." He wasn't so tough." The smoke finally cleared up, and Sai was gone. Inuyasha walked to the middle of the room, and Sakura looked up." Watch out!" Sakura yelled out, warning Inuyasha. Inuyasha looked up, and saw Sai. Sai jumped down, his sword narrowly hitting Inuyasha's torso. It slit his chest, and blood dripped from it.


End file.
